Uehara Yuna
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Yokohama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer, Dancer, School Idol |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2010 - Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = DreamS, NeXus, Pure White, Polaris α, Vega β}}'''Uehara Yuna (植原優奈, born February 28, 1999) is a former 3rd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on January 27, 2011 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. ' Biography 2011 On January 27, She, along with 5 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the Third Generation Kenshuusei. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, and was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga Kirino, Tsunku announced that Uehara alongside Aisaka Minori, Kosuga Kirino, Koizumi Ichigo, Hirose Kana, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name:' Uehara Yuna (植原優奈) *'Nickname': UehaYuna, Hara-chan, Harara, Yuna-chan, Yuu-chan *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: Yokohama, Japan *'''Blood type: O *'Height:' 160cm (5"3) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in '[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! Groovy Candy!]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! '''Groovy Candy!]' Color:' Melon *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Lips *'Weak Point: '''Being able to talk to people without creating a wall between them *'Strong Point: 'Being too positive sometimes *'Favourite Animal: 'Chicks *'Special Skill: Can do a backflip *'Hobbies: '''Modelling, Dancing, Singing, acting *'Favorite Food(s):' Yakiniku *'Least Favorite Food(s): Chocolate Eclair *'Favorite Colors: '''Black, Red *'Looks up to: 'Abe Natsumi, Kumai Yurina *'Favorite Song: '''"Suki yo Junjou Hankouki" by S/mileage *DreamS groups:''' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) **Pure White (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Groovy Candy! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation Pure White *2013.07.07 Diamond Princess no Yūutsu *2013.07.08 Love Novels Trivia *She was in the drama Kasuka na Kanojo and played a bully. *Her name is pronounced the same way as SNSD's Yoona. *She is one of the youngest members in Groovy Candy! *When in Kenshuusei, she said she wanted to join Vega β. *Is into K-pop & K-dramas. *Is one of the tallest Groovy Candy members. *Has an older brother. *She is currently in her first year of highschool. Category:Births in 1999 Category:February Births Category:Groovy Candy! Category:2013 Debuts Category:DreamS Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Pure White Category:3rd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei